


I Just Haven't Met You Yet

by NinaInTheClouds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing Warlock, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, So fluffy just because I can, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaInTheClouds/pseuds/NinaInTheClouds
Summary: Magnus hears a song and it makes him think and hope but then he hears it again years later and it makes him dance.





	I Just Haven't Met You Yet

The sun was hiding in the horizon, letting Magnus know that he had spent the day roaming in his loft doing nothing particularly productive and thinking about certain blue eyes and delicious lips. Again. They had had just one date, one disastrous wonderful date, but Magnus couldn't stop thinking about Alec. That Shadowhunter boy had gotten himself under his skin so quickly that he didn't see it coming nor could he had done anything to prevent it. _Alexander._ The thought of him already did funny things to his blood pressure, his way of caring for people, even downworlders, from the world he had been born into that was a huge thing; he gave that werewolf girl the human treatment no shadowhunter ever had given her. Maybe, if shadowhunters could see the world trough Alec's eyes... but Magnus knew better than that. The warlock let out a sigh and turned the T.V on and music videos channel popped on the screen. It's funny sometimes when the universe gives you little pieces of advice or tries to cheer you up; for example, with a particular smell you're not entirely sure where it comes from but it reminds you of something that makes you smile, some words that seem to be just in the right order for you or songs which lyrics hit the perfect spot. This time it was the latest. A song:

I'm not surprised  
Not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times,  
I stopped keepin' track.  
Talk myself in  
I talk myself out  
I get all worked up  
Then I let myself down.

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I'd thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait  
I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing  
And the other half's luck  
Wherever you are  
Whenever it's right  
You come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

But somehow I know that will all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right  
And we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work, to work it out  
Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get

Oh you know it will all turn out  
And you'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out  
And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get  
Yeah I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
Oh promise you kid  
To give so much more than I get

I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love  
I just haven't met you yet  
Love, love, love, love, love, love  
I just haven't met you yet

_  
_ Damn Michael Bublé and damn his pretty little face and his ability to hit the damn right spot. Magnus just sat on the couch looking at the screen with a half-smile on his lips and a sad look on his eyes. He hoped, he hoped with everything he had that this time it'd worked out. It certainly felt right, different. He wasn't blind either, he knew that Alec was so closeted that he might as well be confused for a coat and he could smell the unrequired love the boy felt for his very annoying blond brother but he saw a spark at the end of the tunnel, very small spark but enough to keep him going.

 

…...............................................................................................................................................................

This was a quiet day, the kind of day Magnus loved, the domesticity of it. It was something he thought he could never have. Life with Alec made him happy. His husband was beyond his wildest dreams. The huge smile on Magnus's face threatened to jump out of his face. His husband. He still couldn't believe it, sometimes he stayed still for an hour just staring at his ring in amazement. And there he was, setting the food he had ordered from Taki's on the table while he danced around, waiting for Alec to come home. The next song started to play and Magnus smiled when he recognized it and started singing along.

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out

Magnus was so into the song that he didn't hear the door and Alec's steps approaching and didn't see his smile while he watched him from behind.

 And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

Magnus made a pirouette and saw his husband smiling at him, standing in the doorframe. He could but return the smile. Alec closed the distance between them and kissed his warlock hello. When their lips parted, they had dazed eyes and heavy breathing.

“Well, hello there Alexander” greeted Magnus joining their foreheads. “How was your day?” asked caressing Alec's jaw.

“Good. Izzy and Jace went on a fight about which one of them will go with Clary to the wedding dress hunt”.

“Isabelle won I assume” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Of course, she won and you're invited to go with them, Izzy told me to inform you” Alec's hands surrounded Magnus's torso and pulled him closer to him.

“Shopping day with Isabelle and biscuit? Yes, please. It's going to be so much fun” Alec smiled at his husband excitement. They stayed like that for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes and listening to the music.

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right  
And we'll be united

“I'm sorry” Alec whispered with a half-smile and a tender look.

“What for?” the confusion was visible in Magnus's face.

“For having to fight it, you know” Alec shrugged apologetically. Realization hit Magnus then and he smiled and shook his head slowly.

“Oh Alexander” he breathed in the name like it was his mantra “You don't have to apologize for that baby, it was so worth it. It was hard, I'm not gonna lie, it hurt sometimes but it was all worth it, you are worth it. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you and how long I've waited for you to come into my life” he paused for air and fought the tears behind his eyelids “and besides, I did have some fun getting you, you had the most adorable blush whenever I flirted with you” Magnus smiled when that exact same blush appeared on Alec's face.

“I love you” Alec loved the look on his warlock's face when he said those words to him and loved even more the look he got when he said them to him so, he said them back. Life was too short to waste it not saying it every day, because it was true, he loved Magnus more than anything and he was going to make sure his husband knew it and heard it every day they had left together.

 

 

 


End file.
